


Fade Away to Foam

by ShugendoRites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Horror, Hopeful Ending, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, MerMay, One-Sided Attraction, Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShugendoRites/pseuds/ShugendoRites
Summary: Prompto makes a hefty bargain to win the one he loves, and fails. That should've been the end of his unhappy story. But, a last minute decision, and some curious humans may offer a chance at a new life for him.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Cindy Aurum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto knew he had to go back. There was no putting it off anymore. It was the third day, and the sunset was well on it's way down the horizon. He had to go back to the shoreline.

It takes longer than he'd like, considering the new legs. Yet by the time he glimpsed the pale white sand, he was past the point of tears. All Prompto could focus on was that all encompassing pain crawling up his toes. Three days and the pain hadn't gone away. Sitting, lying down, none of it had helped.

But, that didn't matter anymore.

Looking around, he noted that there was not one person in sight. The shore was completely deserted, with no one around to see him tottering. He wondered if it was coincidental, or if Ardyn's magic had somehow affected this as well. Could be either, really. This wasn't a very popular part of the beach.

His thoughts halt, as he spots Ardyn leaning against one of the rails of the pier. Probably not the smartest place to be, as it was very old and looked like it was about to collapse. Somehow, Prompto knows he's not going to be lucky enough to see that happen.

In the distance behind him, Prompto can see the rocky twin crests that make up Angelgard. Funny how you could see it from the quay, no matter how far from the shore you went. But, then again it was Ardyn's home. Even if he had been forbidden to go there, everyone below the sea knew about Angelgard and what it contained. The scourge of the sea, granter of wishes... but always at a price. That was Ardyn for you.

The man in question is still wearing that lazy smile of his, and it only grows wider with every step nearer Prompto takes. And although he's technically on the shore, he never quite leaves the reach of the waves completely.

"I've come to collect. As we agreed."

Prompto knows what's coming. He knows what he's given up, but he still feels the need to defend himself. "S-she liked me."

"Perhaps. But, certainly not in the way you needed. Our contract was very specific. A shame, isn't it?" He gives another self-satisfied smile, and motions him forward. "Now, come along."

"N-no..."

"Reneging on our bargain? Well, we can't have that." But that hateful smile never fades. Something tells him that this is what Ardyn wanted. That he relished a struggle. Ardyn lifts a hand and curls his finger forward. Beckoning.

Prompto walks forward on numbing heels and toes. The pain had gone and he could no longer feel them. Made sense, as they didn't belong to him anymore. Before he knows it, Ardyn is grasping his arm. They don't walk back into the sea as much as they _plunge_.

And for a moment there's a sense of relief as the briny water envelops Prompto again. The relief won't last, but at least he's home again. He looks down to see that his tail hasn't returned yet. Just legs with no feeling that he can't move. Not that it matters, as Ardyn's pretty much dragging him along anyway.

They head deeper and deeper below, and soon something catches in Prompto's peripheral. The familiar sight of his fins trailing behind greets him. His tail's back, and it's just one more small comfort in the face of the horrible choice's he's made.

Then, they reach the caverns beneath Angelgard. The Scourge's true home beneath the waves. The final destination they agreed upon if Prompto couldn't fulfill his end of the bargain. It was something Prompto hadn't been able to stop thinking about. What had happened to the others, the ones who had failed before?

When they reach the mouth of the cave, he finds out.

White sand coats the cove's bottom, much like the shore they just left. But, it's what's emerging from the sand that has him stop short.

They looked suspiciously like hands. Several pairs. With fingers wiggling helplessly, as if trying to claw their way out of the corpse white sand.

"You'll join the collection of others that thought they could be loved. Your fault anyway, for thinking someone would." Prompto hears these words in Ardyn's voice. Yet, when he looks at the man, it doesn't seem as if he's even spoken at all.

"I can't do this." Prompto knows damn well that if he enters that cavern bottom, then there will be no return. Ever.

"And yet, I believe I made my terms perfectly clear." Ardyn reaches out to grasp his wrist once more. His expression is smug, as if he knows what Prompto's choice will be. They both knew there were even worse consequences for breaking the bargain.

Well, Prompto's always happy to disappoint.

So he turns tail and speeds off, as fast as his failing fins can carry. Resolutely heading back for the shore. If he was going to die, then he was going to do so in the one place he'd actually been happy.

It takes a long time to reach the shore again. Ardyn had been faster than he'd thought. It's well into night when he surfaces, and the waves are as dark as the sky. His legs have returned for the most part, the scales fading away as the ending of the spell takes hold. They are completely numb, and he winds up dragging himself ashore with his hands. Figures. As pricey as these legs wound up being, they helped him so little now. Still, he'll gladly take the numbness over the days of nonstop pain.

Soon his arms give out as well. He's left panting on the sand.

None of this was on Cindy. Not one bit. He should have just left her alone. Prompto curls up even further, as at last his fingers begin to go numb.

Useless and unsubstantial. Maybe that was what he was always meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy end is in store, I promise! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day on Galdin Quay when Ignis found something strange upon the beach. The sea was calm, the tide not particularly high, and it seemed warm enough for a nice outing. Noctis was the first one to suggest going out, as the prospect of fishing promised a high chance for a particularly good dinner tonight. As long as Ignis was the one preparing it, anyway.

Gladio is keen to join them, and soon the three are walking across the shoreline. Ignis admires the waves, while his companions manage to taunt each other into a race. They take off on their little contest, while Ignis continues his walk in the other direction. He doesn't need to caution them. They have their phones, and he knows there is a wordless agreement on them meeting up later.

They may be here on vacation, but Ignis is here for research. So that is what he does. With pen and notepad in hand, he walks along the shore. Taking notes on every crab, unusual seashell, and intricate tide pools he comes across.

Eventually, he spots something lying prone upon the beach. Ignis draws to a stop and stares. It was translucent, and wet in appearance. Almost gummy looking under the bright sun. Ignis could mistake it for a washed up jellyfish, were it not for the size.

Despite his foreboding, Ignis decides to approach. It looked unmistakably... human. Like gelatin preserved in the rough shape of one. Peering closer, he gets the distinct impression that he's looking at a man. Albeit a small one. From the right angle, he can make out the their features perfectly. It was not unlike looking at a sculpture of sea glass. Yet, if he tilted his head only slightly, those features became lost and he was staring at formless water all over again. It was impossible to tell if the creature was even alive.

Ignis swallows hard, and stops writing in his notepad. His research was of no help to him here. He could not give a name to what sort of being this was. There was nothing to compare him to, save every myth he's heard over the years. Regardless, he knows that he will need help. So, he reaches into his pocket and texts the others to come back.

Crouching down, he settles to wait for their return. Curiosity overcomes him anyway. Gently reaching his hand outward, (he had no intention to harm them!) Ignis tapped the creature's arm. And like waves on a lake, it rippled outward, encompassing the whole of it's form.

He looks away briefly, unsettled and slightly nauseous. He can hear the approach of Noctis and Gladio behind him, their footsteps slow and heavy on the sand. Their presence bolsters his nerve enough to continue looking.

"What the hell?" Seems to be Gladio's way of acknowledging it. And frankly, Ignis can't come up with anything better. Now that he's called for their help, Ignis realizes he doesn't know how to direct them. This creature cannot be moved. Alive or not, it's very body is struggling to maintain shape. The slightest change in environment could utterly end that.

"What is it?" Noct eventually asks, after several moments of fruitless staring. And still, Ignis cannot answer them. He gives a rough description of what he's found, but it still doesn't answer the larger question.

But, that doesn't matter to him. Ignis knows he's invested now. He's found a true oddity. Letting them be washed away and forgotten would be a great mistake.

But, they cannot just set up tents along the shoreline either. So Ignis comes up with another plan and convinces them to spend the night there. It takes the promise of a cookout, but they two agree. As long as one of them keeps watch, the chances of the creature being lost to the tide was minimal. So after they grab some necessary supplies from the car, Ignis prepares himself for a night of observation.

Noctis and Gladio leave briefly, and return with a fish big enough to feed twice their party. Keeping to his promise, Ignis gets out his fillet knives. When night falls, they're all enjoying the meal around a neatly made fire pit, courtesy of Gladio. But, the reason they're here is never far from their minds. Every so often, the three men find themselves looking back to it's watery form. It reflects the firelight more dimly than the sun, but's it no less of a beautiful effect.

And in the meantime, Ignis ponders on how to safely transport the creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another short chapter! Also, the description of what's happening to Prompto here is inspired by a storyline in the anime Mushishi. In the episode, The Traveling Swamp, a character goes through a very similar transformation. Check it out if you haven't seen it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
